Big Brother
by Ihvesoul
Summary: A series of one-shots in ways Don has been a good big brother to Charlie. Starting with some from when they were younger and then some in the present. Enjoy. First five story's up now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Numb3rs or it's characters. Review please. **

* * *

Charlie was walking home, thinking to himself how he couldn't wait to do his math homework. This week's was really fun. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't see two older boys standing on the corner smirking meanly at him. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem because Don would have been with him, and made sure they didn't even glance at him funnily. But this time he was alone and a short 13 year old was an easy target.

"Oi kid" Charlie looked up when he heard the shout. In front of him were to seniors glaring down at him. He recognised them as Kevin Swinson and Joe Mantego, they were in his grade but obviously a lot older. Don hated them, even though when they were younger Joe and him were good friends. It was when they got to middle school things changed and Joe started to bully people.

"Yes?" Charlie asks nervously, not knowing who out of the two boys shouted.

"You're like a genius right?" Kevin looks down at him

"Kind of" He replies not wanting to look either of them in the eye

"Here is my math homework, I want it done by tomorrow, got it?" Kevin orders thrusting the paper in to Charlie's hand. Charlie looks down at it and then shakes his head.

"I'm not going to cheat" He answers quickly handing back the paper. Kevin doesn't accept, he moves closer to Charlie so they were only an inch a part, and stares him down "I want it done by tomorrow"

"No" Charlie almost whispers but Kevin hears it and he pushes him to the ground, placing his foot on Charlie's stomach "Homework or I kill you, which one?"

"I'm not going to cheat" Charlie repeats himself, the foot on his stomach dug harder but Charlie still refused.

"Suit yourself" Kevin smiles evilly.

He removes his foot from Charlie and just when he tried to get up Kevin smashed down back, forcing Charlie to the ground. He let out a cry of pain. Kevin kicked him in the stomach several times, each time harder. He pulled Charlie up and then punched him in the stomach and face before letting him fall to the ground. Charlie was lying on the ground not moving but Kevin continued to hit him.

"Kevin, he's had enough, leave him alone" Joe speaks up after watching the kid get almost beaten to death

"What?" Kevin glares at his friend

"Leave him alone" Joe squares up to his friend

"Whatever" Kevin angrily pushes him away before walking off. Joe looks down at the badly beaten boy in front of him.

"Don't tell anyone about this Charlie, I swear he'll actually kill you" Joe says before leaving.

Charlie continued to lie on the floor in pain for about twenty minutes before finally getting the strength to pull himself up. As soon as he did, the pain hit him again. There was blood pouring down his face and he was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs. All he could think about was what Joe said _"Don't tell anyone about this Charlie, I swear he'll actually kill you"_

* * *

Charlie walked through the door of his beloved home and quickly dropped his bag on the floor, he ran up the stairs hoping to make it to the bathroom before anyone saw the state he was in. Just as he got to the top of the stairs, Don walked out of his room.

"Hey Chuck, what you doing?" Don asks smiling when he see's his brother. Charlie was looking at the floor. He couldn't show done his face. He was glad he had a sweatshirt on to cover the bruises on his arms and chest.

"Nothing" Charlie replies trying to move past his brother but Don puts out his arm and looks down at him suspiciously.

"Why are you trying to go past so fast? Is something wrong?" Don pressures his brother, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to use the bathroom" Charlie replies impatiently. Once again trying to push past his brother but still being held back.

"Look at me Charlie" Don orders his brother

"I have to go" Charlie replies quickly

"I said look at me" Don repeats but when Charlie still doesn't obey he lifts his chin to look him in the eye and what he see's makes him sick to the stomach.

"What the hell happened to your face?!" Don almost shouts

"I just fell over, now let me go past" Charlie pushes and this time makes it past his brother only to have Don grab his arm and force him to look at him.

"I don't believe you, now tell me what happened" Don says sternly, going in to full older brother mode.

"I already said"

"I swear Charlie, you better tell me what happened now or I'm going to tell Ma and Dad"

"It was nothing" Charlie says and begins to walk off but Don grabs him and throws him over his shoulder before carrying him in to his room and shutting the door. Charlie was groaning in pain and Don looked at him confused.

"Take of your shirt Charlie" Don orders but Charlie hesitates "If you don't I will"

Charlie sighs before reluctantly slipping his white school shirt and jumper off. Don winces when he see's his brother. His sympathy is replaced with anger at whoever did this to his little brother. Charlie's chest was a deep purple from the bruises and his ribs were badly bruised. The worst was the footprint shaped bruise on his stomach.

"You're going to tell me who did this to you Charlie or I swear..." Don doesn't finish he only glares at his brother.

"I don't know who it was" Charlie replies quietly

"Don't give me that, tell me who it was" Don says beginning to get angry

"It was..."

"Charlie" Don warns his brother

"It was Kevin Swinson and Joe Mantego"

"You're kidding me? I swear I'm going to kill them both" Don says angrily slamming his palm against his wall.

"Don, please just leave it" Charlie begs his brother, with tears in his eyes.

"No. They think they can beat up my little brother and get away with it, they have another thing coming. I'm going to get you some ice, you stay here" Don orders his brother.

* * *

Once Don had come back with ice for Charlie's bruises. He sat next to him on the bed and watched him.

"Were you even going to tell me about this?" Don asks

"I don't know, probably not" Charlie replies quietly

"If I ever find out you are hiding something from me again, I will kick your ass as well, got it?" Don says half jokingly

"I didn't want to trouble you with my problems, you already have your own" Charlie replies honestly

"Hey, you're my little brother, any problem or question you ever have, I want you to come to me, you can come to me with anything okay?"

"Okay" Charlie nods

"I mean it, I'm your big brother for a reason" Don smiles at Charlie gently pushing his shoulder affectionately

"Thanks Don"

"Don't mention it, and when I see Kevin and Joe tomorrow I'll give them a message from you, using my fists"

"Be careful, Kevin is really strong" Charlie warns

"I'll be fine, you've seen me fight"

"Exactly" Charlie smirks

"Hey, you might be injured but I'll still kick your ass" Don smirks, jabbing his brother in the side.

"I know" Charlie squirms away from his brother. Don smiles at him before helping up "Good luck telling ma and dad about this"

"Wha- You're coming with me right?" Charlie looks up at his brother

"Sorry Chuck, you're on your own for this one" Don laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the show or it's characters.**

* * *

When Charlie walked in to his office at Calsci he saw another letter on his desk. On the front of the envelope was his name, written with a thick marker pen, just like the last two. This one read "_I know you saw"_ it was exactly the same as the last two he had got. Charlie was beginning to become quite nervous about the whole thing now. He wanted to tell Don, he could fix this but if it turned out to be nothing Don would blame him for wasting FBI time, not to mention Charlie would be a laughing stock.

He spent ages trying to figure out who could be sending them but honestly he had no idea. What had he saw that someone was so worried about?

* * *

Charlie was driving home from a busy evening, it was about 10pm. The radio was playing some soppy love song which he despised but he left it on. The roads were quiet until a black truck came behind Charlie and started to speed up. He watched it curiously, then slowed down to let them go past, However, they stayed behind him flashing their lights. Charlie decided to pull over in the side of the road, hoping they would carry on, but they didn't. They stopped behind Charlie but no-one got out.

Charlie picked up his phone and rang for help.

"Charles, is everything okay?" Larry asks when he sees his young friend calling

"Larry, I think I'm being stalked" Charlie says calmly

"What? Are you sure?"

"I've been getting letters from someone and now there is a car following me"

"Charles, where are you?"

"I was driving just past the meadow park, but I've stopped at the side of the road...so has the other car"

"I'll call Don" Larry says

"No, Larry don't, he's busy on a case, I just wanted to let you know...in case anything happens"

"He can help you Charles"

"No, I'll see you tomorrow" Charlie says and hangs up the phone before continuing to drive. Just as he thought the car follows.

* * *

Larry sat chewing his nails at his desk. Charles needed help, but he couldn't go against his wishes, he didn't want to get help from Don. Even though he was the only one to help. After a few minutes of weighing the pros and cons of the situation, Larry picked up his phone and rang Don.

"Eppes" Don answers the phone, the same way he always does.

"Don, it's Larry"

"Larry, what's up? Is Charlie okay?" Don asks confused Larry doesn't call him often

"No, well, I don't know"

"Larry, where's Charlie?" Don asks urgently

"He's in his car, driving past the meadow road, he's being followed and recently he has been receiving letters from what he thinks is a stalker..."

"What?! Why didn't he tell me? I'm going to kill him!" Don says angrily

"You might not get the chance if you don't get to him soon" Larry replies

"Right, thanks for telling me Larry, you're a good friend to Chuck" Don says before hanging up the phone and dialling his brothers number.

"Charlie?" Don says when he hears the click to say someone answered the phone

"Don? Is everything al-right?" Charlie asks

"You tell me, where are you?" Don asks knowingly

"Just eating a pizza at home" Charlie lies, not wanting to worry his brother

"Oh really? So you're not being stalked by someone in the car behind then?"

"Larry..." Charlie says

"Yes he told me, what the hell are you doing! You should have told me!" Don almost shouts down the phone

"You were busy..."

"I'm never to busy for you, I'm coming to get you, just keep driving and wait until you see my car behind you, where abouts are you?" Don asks

"Coleman road heading up the Henrignon Estate"

"Okay, drive slow, if the car behind or anyone for that matter even flashes their lights at you, get on the phone to me alright?"

"Okay" Charlie sighs

"I mean it Charlie" Don replies before hanging up the phone and getting in his car.

* * *

Don had been driving for about 20 minutes when he saw Charlie's car. He radioed in to his team who were behind him, before pulling up next to Charlie, telling him to pull over and get out. Charlie did as obeyed and right on queue so did the car behind.

The man in the car behind slowly got out and began to walk over to Charlie, with a gun in his hand. But before he could even think about aiming, David and Megan were behind him and put him in handcuffs. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief but that changed when he saw an angry looking Don and Colby walking over to him. All of Don's team thought of Charlie as their own little brother, so were very protective over him.

Colby was the first to reach him.

"Charlie! What did you think you were doing?! You should have told someone you were being stalked!" Colby shouts at the younger man

"You sound like Don" Charlie smirks slightly

"That's because Don is always right" A voice from behind says and out of the shadows appears Don "You could have been killed Charlie"

"But I wasn't" Charlie argues

"Only because we came and helped you, next time tell one of us first" Colby smiles at him before walking over to help David and Megan.

"Get in my car Charlie" Don orders

* * *

Once they were in the car, Don turned to look at his brother, whilst keeping an eye on the road.

"Do you remember what I said to you 13 years ago about keeping things from me?"

"That if I did you would kick my ass" Charlie sighs reminiscing

"Dam right, that still stands, I'm your older brother and if anything ever happened to you, I would blame myself, so always tell me, always"

"You're always busy, I don't want to bother you" Charlie smiles sadly

"Charlie, I don't care what I'm doing, if you're ever in trouble I would drop everything to try and help you"

"You've always looked out for me...ever since we were kids" Charlie smiles fondly

"That's my job, you're my brother and I love you buddy, nothing will change that" Don smiles at his brother before quickly ruffling his hair.

"Thanks Donnie, I love you too"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the show or the characters.**

**A/N: If you would like me to write any specific stories leave a review with the details or PM me, thank you.**

* * *

The team turned when they heard the door open and in walked someone they all loved to see, the solver of their problems. The whiz kid. However, today the kid didn't look so good. He had dark bags under his eyes. His skin was incredibly pale and he was swaying slightly when he walked.

Don walked over to his brother in case he collapsed on his way over to the room they were all sitting in, even if it was literally a few metres away.

"Charlie buddy, you look like hell" Don says sympathetically with a slight smile on his face. He had his arm tightly round his brothers shoulders trying to support him.

"Just a cold, I'll be fine" Charlie says quietly, sounding slightly in pain. Before Don could argue Charlie has a coughing fit. Once he had recovered Don looked at him with raised eyebrows "Just a cold huh?"

"I'm fine Donnie" Charlie gives his best smile which looks more like a grimace.

"Let me feel your head" Don instructs his brother. As soon as Don puts out his hand Charlie quickly moves away, stumbling backwards before coughing again "No, Don, I'm fine" He argues. Knowing if his brother realises how sick he is, he would send him home and then Charlie would be bored and lonely as their father was out visiting their Aunt Marie.

"Come here Charlie" Colby says moving over to his younger friend and helping him sit down, so he wasn't swaying. Colby looks directly at Charlie before nodding at Don "Yeah, he's sick"

"I know I'm sick. Healthy people don't feel like this. I'm just saying it's only a cold" Charlie states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sick but still cocky I see" Megan smirks at Charlie who narrows his eyes at her.

"Charlie, let me feel your head" Don repeats himself, this time instead of moving away, Charlie pushes Don's hand away.

Don glares at his brother. Wondering if he should push him to the ground and hold him down, but re-considering when he remembers he is quite sick, even if Charlie didn't want to admit it.

"Charlie" Don warns his brother. Giving him the look he had been giving him for 26 years. The look which meant 'I'm your older brother so you better listen to me' but Charlie often chose to ignore this look, like he seemed to be doing now.

"Don, I'm FINE, anyway, moving on, I have found some probabilities on where the next bank robbery might take place, if you look in this are which I have shaded a blue-" He couldn't carry on because he was having another coughing attack, this one lasted for about 10 seconds.

"Charlie I swear..." Don glares down at his brother, becoming increasingly worried for his brothers health and also slightly more annoyed he won't admit there's something wrong.

"I'm good, as I was saying the area in blue is where they will most likely strike next. I have looked and there are four banks in this area. Now using probable estimations I could determine which bank exactly, but I will need more time" Charlie explains, without noticing no-on was really listening, more keeping an eye on him to make sure he wasn't seriously ill.

"No" Don says loudly, interrupting Charlie. The team including Charlie turn to look at him, with puzzled looks.

"No?" Charlie asks confused.

"No, you're not doing any more work on this Charlie, I am taking you home. David will you call in Larry and ask him for his help please" Don says standing up and gripping Charlie by the shoulders trying to manoeuvre him to a standing position but he was refusing. "No, Don, I'm okay to carry on" Charlie tries to remove his brother tight grip.

"It isn't debatable" Don finalises and even though Charlie was still pulling back, Don was strong enough to pull him up and practically lift him to stand.

"Donnie" Charlie looks at his brother. The look which younger brothers had mastered the look of making their older sibling feel guilty even if they aren't doing anything wrong. It would have worked but like now, that trick had never worked on Don since he joined the FBI.

"Come on Chuck, to my car" Don drags his brother along. Charlie mumbling about his hated nickname and being taken of the case. Don trying to stop himself from grinning as he watches his brother act like a toddler.

* * *

Once they were in the car and Don had made sure Charlie definitely wasn't going to be sick in his car and he would actually make it home alive, Don started the car off and they began the 20 minute drive to Charlie's house.

"How are you feeling Chuck?" Don asks giving his brother a sideways glance whilst he keeps his eyes on the road.

"I'd feel a hell of a lot better if you stopped calling me that" Charlie says grumpily

"Calling you what?" Don asks innocently

"You know what"

"No I don't, I didn't call you anything, I said Charlie" Don looks at his brother funnily

"I'm not playing that stupid game Don, I'm serious don't call me that"

"But Charlie is your name"

"You called me CHUCK!" Charlie almost shouts

"Oh you meant that, yeah sorry Chuck, anyway how are you feeling?" Don grins but then looks at his brother tentatively

"You're a..." Charlie doesn't finish because even though he was 26 now and an adult. He still didn't like to swear at Don because he could hit quite hard and when Charlie swears at him, he normally recieves a punch in the arm from his big brother.

"You going to finish that?" Don asks his brother with raised eyebrows

"No.."

"Good call, but how are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess" Charlie lies

"Really?" Don eyes his brother

"Yes"

"I can tell when you're lying" Don smirks

"You couldn't tell when I was 10 and I told you I wasn't the one who ripped a hole in your favourite jumper" Charlie smiles thinking of the memory

"I knew it was you"

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Charlie asks curiously

"You were just a kid, and I knew it was an accident"

"It was, I was using it to test the elasticity of different items and it ripped"

"I know, anyway you're changing the subject, how are you really feeling?"

"Not great, I have the worst head ache, I can't breathe through my nose and my muscles ache like crazy" Charlie answers honestly

"I told you it wasn't just a cold" Don grins

"Seriously your little brother is sick and you're grinning because you were right" Charlie shakes his head disapprovingly, hiding his smirk.

"When it comes to you, I'm rarely right, so I'm milking this one for all it's worth" Don winks at his brother before ruffling his curls. Charlie swiftly moves his head away.

"You have a point there" Charlie grins moving slightly to avoid a jab from Don in his side "Hey, leave off, I'm sick remember?"

"So you're finally admitting you're properly sick?"

"Definitely , properly, fool-proof sick" Charlie smirks

"Now are you going to listen to me all the time? And not just assume you're always right?" Don looks at his younger brother with an amused face

"God no, I'll never listen to anything you say, even though normally you end up being right"

"Big brother Don is always right Chuck"

"Shut up" Charlie replies making Don grin.

* * *

When they arrived back at Charlie's house Don kept his arm round Charlie and helped him to his bed in his room. He laid him down, took of his shoes and jeans. Leaving him in a t-shirt and boxers. Then pulled the covers over his brother. Don looked at him in his bed, he looked so much younger, Don will always picture him as that energetic 7 year old, no matter how old he is.

"I'll go get you some medicine and water" Don says quickly before leaving the room to collect what he had promised.

It had only been two minutes that he'd been gone but once he was back Charlie was fast asleep. Don hated to wake him up but he needed to take the tablets.

Don sat on the edge of Charlie's bed, gently shaking his shoulder "Charlie buddy, wake up, buddy" Charlie stirred before slowly opening his eyes, he blinks and looks at his brother "Donnie?"

"Yeah buddy, you have to take these" Don hands Charlie the pills and he quickly swallows them with the water "Go back to sleep now buddy, I'll be back to check on you later, okay?"

"Okay" Charlie smiles. Don stokes his brothers cheek and hair before slowly getting up and making his way out of the room.

"Donnie?" Charlie says tiredly

"Yeah buddy?" Don asks from the door way

"Thanks for being such a good big brother" Charlie smiles with his eyes closed

"It's my job, you're not a bad little brother either you know" Don laughs slightly "I love you Charlie, don't forget that"

"I love you too Don" Charlie smiles before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Same as always. Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them.**

* * *

Tonight was one of the rare evening's where Alan got to spend time with both of his sons, without there being any kind of case to talk about. These were the nights he would miss.

"In all seriousness though, your mother and I would have loved a daughter" Alan smiles at his two sons who look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well you got Chuck, he's close enough, cute curly hair, his name is for both gender and he's about as tall as a girl" Don teases his brother throwing him a grin, but all he receives back is a glare.

"The average height for a woman is 5'3 and I am 5'7 therefore I am considerably taller than the average girl" Charlie states and his father just laughs.

"Still not as tall as me though Chuck" Don grins

"Still not as smart as me Donald" Charlie grins back receiving a glare of his brother.

"If dad wasn't here I'd kick your ass for that"

"Yeah right, you haven't been able to do that since I was 14" Charlie smirks but regrets it when Don stands up in front of him "Care to test that theory little brother" Don grins down at him "I'll let you have the first hit"

"I'm not in the mood to watch you lose and then sulk for the rest of the night"

"Ouch, for that one, I might take back the you getting the first hit rule" Don winks at his brother before pulling him up so they were standing opposite each other.

"Boys, do you really have to do this?" Alan sighs at his two sons. One 26 and the other 31, yet they still acted like they were 7 and 12.

"Oh, come on dad, I won't hurt him to badly, I promise" Don grins at his brother before looking at his father.

"I'm not going to watch you take down your little brother" Alan says

"Thank you dad" Charlie says beginning to sit back down

"So I'm going to go in to the kitchen and get us some beers" Alan smirks before going to the kitchen.

"Oh yes, back up Chuck" Don pulls his brother up again

"I'm not going to fight you Donnie" Charlie looks at his brother earnestly

"Scared you're going to lose?" Don grins

"Scared for you more like" He grins in return

"That's a lot of talk Chuck, but not enough walk. Come on take the first hit" Don smiles at his brother

"No" Charlie replies

"Fine I will" Don says moving his arm back "No wait, I will" Charlie says changing his mind, making Don laugh slightly.

Charlie squares up his brother, who was about a head taller than himself and punches him in the arm, not hard enough to hurt him, but as he does Don grabs hold of his wrists.

"Hey! Get off!" Charlie protests but Don just grins at him. He wasn't actually going to fight Charlie, he could never hit his little brother. Charlie struggles against Don's grip. He jolts towards Don in an attempt to loosen his grip but all he does is give Don the chance to get him in a head lock.

"You're such a jerk" Charlie says to his brother.

"You'll pay for that" Don grins and starts attacking his brothers sides mercilessly. With Charlie not being able to defend himself he could only try to push Don off him in between laughter.

"Don! Stop! Don!" Charlie shouts between laughter. Alan walks back in to the room when he hears Charlie shouting but only smiles at the scene in front of him. Charlie see's his dad and shouts.

"Dad! Make him stop!"

"You shouldn't have been so cocky to your big brother Charlie" Alan grins before going back to the kitchen

"Don!" Charlie shouts again. This time Don releases his grip on his brother. Charlie moves away breathlessly, glaring at his older brother.

"Jerk"

"What was that?" Don jokes stepping closer to his brother

"You only did that because you knew I could kick your ass" Charlie smiles playfully before sitting back down on the sofa. Don sits next to him and slings his arm around his brothers shoulders.

"Dream on brother"

"I swear sometimes I want to kill you" Charlie smirks moving away from his brothers jab in the side

"I'm your big brother, your supposed to want to kill me, just like I sometimes want to kill you"

"Yeah, except you have actually have a gun"

"Don't forget that Chuck" Don grins before ruffling his brothers hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and PM's I appreciate them. **

**P.S. I know Charlie wasn't 26 when he published the book, but he is in this, don't like it, don't read it. Sorry it's only short, I just had an idea so thought I'd write it.**

* * *

"So Charlie, are you going to show us the book?" Alan looks at his son expectantly. Charlie was sent the future copy of his first published book, if he liked how the publishers had edited it, the book would go on sale soon. Nobody besides Charlie, Amita and Larry had got the chance to read or even look at it yet.

"If you want to see the book, you can buy it when it's released in a few months" Charlie replies half jokingly.

"Come on Charlie" Alan smiles at his son, who ignores the request. He holds the book closer to his chest and keeps it there. Don who was drinking a beer he had just retrieved from the kitchen, leant over his brother and jabbed him in the ribs as a distraction before taking to book from his younger brother.

"Hey Don! Give that back!" Charlie protests trying to retrieve his book but his brother holds it out of his reach, grinning at him "The Attraction Equation By Dr Charles Eppes" Don reads the from the book, despite the glare he was receiving from his brother.

As Don flicked on to the first page, what he read made him stop "Chuck...you wrote this?" Don looks at his brother puzzled. Charlie smiles and nods at his brother.

"I don't know what to say..." Don says his eyes becoming slightly wet.

"What? What is it?" Alan asks confused to why his oldest son was suddenly becoming slightly emotional.

"The first page, it says 'For my big brother Don, who taught me everything I know, and even more'"

"Charlie, you dedicated your book to Donnie?" Alan looks at his youngest, filled with pride and like his oldest felt himself becoming quite emotional.

"It's true Don, I always wanted to be like you" Charlie smiles at his brother.

"Charlie...you have become so much better than me, you're your own man and a great man you're" Don smiles, nudging his brother in the ribs.

"You really think that?" Charlie asked in amazement. He might have been 26 but he still looked up to his brother.

"Chuck, you will never understand how proud I am of you, you're so young yet you've achieved so much already, I love you buddy and I will never not be proud of the man you've become"

"Stop calling me Chuck!" Charlie shouts at his brother, but he wasn't being serious.

"Really Charlie? Is that all you took from that? What about the part when I said I was proud of you?" Don sighs in amusement at his brother.

"Oh yeah thanks Don, you too" Charlie smiles

"I'm proud of you as well Charlie, and I know your mother is proud of you both" Alan smiles at his two sons who had come so far.

"Thanks dad" Both brothers reply in unison.

"I might write a book..." Don smirks at his little brother

"Oh yeah, what? 'How to kick down doors'?" Charlie laughs

"No, I was thinking 'Chuck; The life story" Don grins at his brother's glare "Shut up Don" Charlie narrows his eyes at him.

"Hey, don't tell me to shut up, respect your elders Chuckie"

"Dad, tell him to shut up" Charlie begs his dad who laughs

"Oh Charlie, he's only joking"

"Yeah Chuck, you know I love you really" Don grins ruffling his brothers hair

"Get off me" Charlie attempts to push his brother off but Don grabs his brother's wrists "Ohh, don't try fight of an FBI agent Chuck, you'll only end up getting hurt"

"Sure you're not getting weak in your old age?" Charlie grins at his brother who pushes him slightly, still holding him by the wrists.

"I'll break your wrists, and then you tell me"

"What kind of example would you be setting to your team by breaking your little brother's wrists?"

"I'd be saying even if you're family, I'd break your wrists if you annoy me enough" Don winks at his brother

"I'm not annoying!" Charlie argues offended

"You're literally the most annoying person I have ever met" Don laughs at his brother's distraught face

"He's your little brother, he's supposed to be annoying" Alan smiles at his boys

"Don's my older brother, does that mean he's supposed to be a jerk?" Charlie asks receiving a swat in the head of his brother

"It means he is allowed to tease you because in the end he's the only person that he would ever allow to" Alan replies

"Well you do a pretty good job of that" Charlie rolls his eyes at his brother

"Shut up Chuck, haven't you got anyone else to annoy?" Don smirks at his brother

"Unfortunately I was only blessed with one brother"

"Unfortunately?" Don looks at him with raised eyebrows

"Well it would be nice to have a younger brother to torment, just so I could understand the satisfaction you get our of it"

"You couldn't handle having a little brother, trust me, you're hard work" Don grins

"I'm pretty good at being your little brother though, so I bet I'd be a good big brother"

"Why do you need another brother, when you already have the best big brother?"

"Let me know when you find him" Charlie mutters

"Hey! I heard that" Don smirks affectionately punching his brother in the shoulder. Charlie grins in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long, I've been writing other fics and busy with school. Sorry this chapter is only short. I would love to hear some chapter suggestions as I'm out of ideas. Thank you for the support.**

"The only way I can get a good idea of the area is if I go to the crime scene" Charlie protested following his brother into the kitchen. Don pulled out a beer from the fridge before walking back in to the living room and sitting down in front of the TV. His little brother still close behind.

"Don!" Charlie shouted, annoyed his brother was ignoring him.

"I already told you Charlie you're not going anywhere near that crime scene, the killer is still out there and we're pretty sure he's monitoring the scene" Don replies trying to keep his cool. He was becoming quite fed up of this argument which had been going on for the past hour.

"You'll be with me! Do you not trust yourself?"

Don sighs before turning to look his brother in the eye "No I don't Charlie, I don't trust myself enough to put you in danger"

"But I do Donny, I trust you" Charlie pleads moving to sit down next to his brother.

"I appreciate that Charlie but the answer is still no" Don replies sternly "And don't even think about going behind my back and getting David or Colby to take you because I will find out and I will kill you" He warns his younger brother.

"I won't" Charlie mumbles

"I'm serious Charlie" Don eyes his brother who nods understandingly "I promise I won't Don"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie noticed a few police officers scattered around the crime scene and there was still tape up cutting it off but there was no FBI, which made it the perfect opportunity.

He was so engrossed in his note taking he didn't hear Colby walk up behind him.

"Charlie! What the hell are you doing here?" The slightly older man asks gripping Charlie on the arm and pulling him over to the car.

"I was just making some notes to help me determine some key ideas about the case" Charlie answers simply.

"Does Don know you are here?" Colby questions

"No, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him"

"I thought so, oh I'm definitely going to tell him, this is still a dangerous place to be Charlie, especially because you don't have any protection" Colby lectures the mathematician, who he feels a responsibility for.

"There are police officers around, I would've been fine" Charlie assures the agent who didn't seem as convinced.

"Just don't do it again Charlie. Go home but be warned I'm going to tell Don so some advice, avoid him for the next few years" Colby jokes clapping him on the back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Charlie!" Don shouts walking through the door to their childhood home, which happened to be his brother's house. Charlie had been sitting on the chair watching a documentary on the TV whilst drinking a beer, until he heard his brother storm through the door. Before he had a moment to think about what he was going to do Don had entered the room glaring daggers.

"Hey Don, how was work?" Charlie asks innocently, smiling at his brother.

"What was the one thing I told you not to do? The one thing Charlie!" Don shouts walking over to his brother so he was glaring down at him.

"Don't go to the crime scene" Charlie mumbles a reply.

"And what did you do?!"

"Go to the crime scene"

"God Charlie! How am I supposed to be okay with you working with me if you don't listen to anything I say? I told you the crime scene wasn't safe, you could've been hurt and it would've been my fault!" Don barked. He was angry but more he was scared at the thought of losing his brother.

"I do listen to you, every day I listen to you! Just one time I didn't. I wasn't hurt though and even if I was it wouldn't have been your fault" Charlie replies sincerely, smiling at his brother.

"Charlie you have to understand, I'm not just your big brother now. Before it was okay if you didn't always listen to me because it was only over something stupid but now it's about your safety, you have to listen to everything I say. If I tell you not to do something then you don't do it, okay?"

"I promise from now on I'll always listen to you" Charlie replies honestly. Don nods approvingly before ruffling his brother's hair "Good boy"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been so long. Thank you for everything.**

5 year old Charlie awoke with a fright. He sat up in his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. It had been an awful dream and now he could see something in the corner of his room staring at him. It had big eyes and sharp teeth, which was when Charlie knew it was the monster from his nightmare. It was growling at him ready to pounce at him.

As Charlie whimpered in his bed he knew there was only one person he could count on save him. He quietly jumped out of his bed and ran for the door so the monster couldn't catch him, before carrying on down the hall to his older brother's room. He slowly edged Don's door open and moved over to the bed. After gently shaking his shoulder for a few seconds Don woke up and glared at Charlie sleepily.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" He asked before looking at his alarm clock on his desk and sighing deeply "Christ it's 3am, go back to bed and shut my door" Don says before turning away from his brother and closing his eyes.

Charlie continues to shake his brother "Donnie, there's a monster in my room" He whispers.

Don murmurs before turning back to his brother "There is no such thing as monsters Chuck, now go to sleep"

When Charlie begins to whimper Don sits up and rubs his hand over his face "God Charlie. Fine, show me where the monster is"

He grabs his big brother's hand and pulls him along to his room, before stopping at the door and pointing at the dark corner.

Don steps ahead of his brother and examines the corner before crossing his arms and opening his legs slightly. "Right, you listen here monster! I don't know what you think you're doing scaring my brother but I'm telling you right now that you need to leave or I'm going to have teach you a lesson!" Don whispers angrily as not to wake his parents.

Charlie watches in amazement as his brother threatens the monster, he really was the bravest person he knew.

Don turns back to his brother with a satisfied smile on his face. "Is he still there?"

Charlie nods grinning. "You scared him away"

Don walks over to his brother and puts an arm around his small body. "You bet I did. There won't be any more monsters bothering you again Charlie"

"Thanks Donnie, you're the best"

Don smiles down at him. "Just remember that when you're older"


End file.
